


My sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy? I guess?, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, unwanted musical attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this piece of mediocre cuteness. Rated for cuss words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this came from when I was scrolling through tumblr and someone said "Wouldn't it be adorable if Will chased Nico through camp singing You Are My Sunshine?" I thought so too.

Nico sat on the edge of the lake, squinting up at the clouds and letting the wind play with his hair. It wasn’t often that he did this. Give him another 15 minutes out here, and that would be enough sunshine and happy breezes for the month. Thank god people had the good sense to not bother him with mindless small talk.

“Hey,” someone said behind him, and Nico rolled his eyes.

“What.”

He recognised Will’s easy laughter as he joined Nico next to the water.

“So,” Will said, fiddling with a ukulele, “What-cha-doin?”

“Nothing.” He was smiling on the inside, that’s what he was doing.

Will fell backwards into the grass, and began strumming the ukulele.

“I tell you what, honey-cakes, I’m gonna sing you a song.”

“Oh joy,” Nico muttered, mentally bracing himself for what was to follow.

“You. Are. My…… sunshiiiiiine,” Will started, wiggling his eyebrows, and Nico cringed.

“Ugh, gods help me.”

“My only sunshiiiiiiine,” Nico squirmed awkwardly, hoping he wasn’t blushing.

“You make me happy,” Alright, time to run. 

“When skies are greyyyyyy- hey! Come back!” To Nico’s embarrassment, Will got up and started jogging after him, singing at the top of his lungs.

“YOU’LL NEVER KNOW JUST” Nico groaned, covering his ears

“HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU,” Oh for fucks sake. He’d accidentally ran straight into the middle of the cabins, and there were people milling about all over the place.

Will stumbled onto the green, “PLEASE NEVER TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAAAYYYYY”

Campers turned and started laughing at the sight of Nico running for dear life as Will skipped after him, starting the whole song over again.

Will tucks the ukulele behind his back, and starts playing it backwards, getting the crowd of kids to clap, “YOU ARE MAH SUNSHIIINNEEEE,” 

“Nope,” Nico mutters, “Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopefuckingnope,” and slips through the door to cabin 13, collapsing against the inside of it, catching his breath. That, he decided, was the single most traumatising experience of my life. Tartarus was nothing. Nothing. Will burst through the door he was leaning on, causing Nico to go sprawling across the floor.

“You make me happy, when skies are- oh shit. Sorry!” Nico rolls over, and flashes a sarcastic smile and thumbs up.

“Don’t worry about it. At all.” Can you not, please? Why do you have to be so damn cute all the time?

Will snaps right back into annoying-loud-displays-of-affection-mode, and resumes the song in the cabin.

“You’ll never know just, how much I love you-” Will continues in a sappy voice, making bambi-eyes at him.

“Yeah, and you’ll never know just how much I want to hit you with this chair.” Oh gods. He’s definitely blushing now, he knows it.

“Nah,” Will says, giving him a flirty wink, “I won’t, will I?” He dives to the floor, and catches Nico’s lips in a kiss. Nico’s so fucking mad at him, and he really shouldn’t be kissing back, but eh. What the hell.

END


End file.
